


noradrenaline, serotonin, dopamine

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [21]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Evak, Fluff, M/M, No Smut for once wowowow, cutie isak, sorta - Freeform, writing this based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: "one of my all time favourite headcanons is that isak prints out brain scans of someone with bipolar disorder and tapes them on the bedroom wall so that even can look at them when he feels like he's faking everything."so I elaborated....





	noradrenaline, serotonin, dopamine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts).



> Hi! So before you read this, I need you to know, I am shit at science and a lot of this is googled or from visits with my doctor myself. I am bipolar, but that does not mean I know the science behind it or how it works really in my brain. I have tried to find out a decent amount but it was really hard for me to do because, as I said, I am shit at science.

"Baby," Even's confused voice carried out from the bedroom. "What's this?"

"Hmm?" Isak hums, walking into the room.

"What's this? What did you put on our wall?" Even doesn't sound mad, to which Isak is glad. He was scared Even would be mad, maybe even leave him for this.

"They're brain scans." Isak wraps an arm around Even's waist, coming to sit next to him on the bed. "They're brain scans."

"Brains scans,." Even repeats, almost like he's trying to get a taste of the words himself. "Brain scans of what? Is this a Uni thing?"

"They're brain scans of people with bipolar disorder."

Isak lets his words hang in the air for a minute, waiting to see if Even has anything he wants to say before Isak explains.

"I noticed that you are blaming yourself for being bipolar, as if it's something that you can control. You talk about your manic episodes as if they are something that happen because you make them happen, and I needed to show you that isn't the case. It isn't you. It's a chemical imbalance that you cannot control. It affects your brain and forces you into these episodes. You don't have control of that and it isn't a choice. You don't consciously decide to have episodes, they just happen." Isak finished finishes his small speech with a deep sigh.

Even has moved so his head is leaning on Isak's shoulder. Neither of them say anything, just sit there and stare at theimages on the wall. Isak can hear Even's quiet sniffles, but he doesn't say anything, just letting Even cry a little as he runs his hand over Even's back.

After a few minutes more of  quiet, Even speaks. "What's this? This one isn't a brain scan?"

"This one is a diagram. It shows the pathways within the prefrontal cortex. On the left is emotion control, and the right is emotion reaction. These are what mostly get affected  with the chemical imbalances that come along with not only bipolar disorder, but also depression, anxiety, ADHD, and Tourette’s. Emotion control gets affected and it is harder to control impulses and emotional pulls. ,” Isak explains as simply as he can. “Emotion reaction also gets affected and emotions may feel more intense or overwhelming. For example with mania; when manic, people can feel a 'high' or 'elated' feeling for up to several weeks, and

Depression; when depressed people can feel a 'low' feeling for long periods."  

It’s a moment he doesn’t want to ruin with throwing around language Even can’t understand. It was about his experience, anyway.

"Can you explain the scan one to me?" Even asks in a small voice.

"Oh yeah." Isak readjusts his position so they can be a little more comfortable., "These are from a study done in America where they had a group of people who were diagnosed with bipolar. They took brain scans of them at different stages. They managed to get three images from three patients of the three most distinct mental states for someone with bipolar disorder.” Isak points at the first row. “ The top row is of their brains in neither a manic or a depressed state, the middle row is of these three patients in a manic state, and the bottom in a depressive state. I thought these would be good for you to see so you could see that it really is chemicals that change electronic charges and blood flow through neural pathways, there are scans that show this and how the brain reacts to it. That's why when you take Sodium Valproate, it It works to help prevent episodes and softens the blows, because it controls the chemical imbalances that happen in your brain, and in many others. It's not a

conscious decision that these people have made, and it is exactly that same with you. You probably do experience your episodes and day to day life differently, because only you can feel what you feel. I can't read these quite yet, but one day I will be able to, and I will tell you everything they mean and I will explain it all. I promise."

Even smiles. "I hope you know I'm going to hold you to that promise Dr. Valtersen." 

"Not doctor yet. By the time I'm a doctor it won't be Dr. Valtersen, it'll be Dr. Bech Næsheim. Trust me." Isak beams back at Even. He is so glad this went well with him.

"That's what happens when you choose to study neuroscience and be a fancy brain doctor," Even teases.

"That's also what happens when you're twenty-two and getting married in three months, but not graduating for another two and a half years."

"That too. I can't wait until you're Dr. Bech Næsheim, but I'll have to have you as Mr. Bech Næsheim first, okay?"

"That sounds great."

They fall into an easy quiet again, just looking at each other and grinning.

"Thank you for this, Issy. It's amazing, really." Even says, looks looking at Isak with such sincerity and appreciation that he melts.

"I am so glad that you appreciate it, baby. I was scared you'd get mad and leave me. I was scared it would seem too much like I was being controlling." ," Isak confessed, looking away from Even shyly.

"Hey, hey, hey." ," Even whispers. , "Look at me, baby. I promise, I am not leaving you. We have been together five years, I asked you to marry me.There’s a reason for that. I trust you and I love you, completely and wholeheartedly. I would never walk out on your or us. I'm not giving up on us anytime soon."

"I'm not giving up either."

Isak smiles at Even, bringing his arms up to wrap them around his neck. Isak kisses him soft and sweet because he is happy. He's happy that Even took in what he did. He's happy that Even listened to the explanations he had. He's  happy that he is here with Even and they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the science stuff if a bit eh, if anyone who understands the science behind bipolar disorder can explain it too me better please do.  
> If you'd like to see the images Isak pinned to the wall,  here they are!  
> Also weird fact, Sodium Valproate is actually a medication for seizures but I take it for my bipolar and it is the only thing that has helped me so far. I wanted to include it in a fic because I always see people talk about Lithium but that isn't the only medication that people take for bipolar, I actually was told by my doctor that it's not common for people to take Lithium anymore.


End file.
